One Night
by Nny11
Summary: A KF fic I wrote a while ago, but feel compelled to post.


AN: I figured having Klaus as a drunk when him and Fiona are in love is one of the clichés and that I shouldn't get in on the act. Of course I don't own Klaus or Fiona! I only own the purple Disney Octopus clock, and it cost me a butt load!

Fiona felt just like a piece of driftwood. Trying to choose a path but failing and getting whipped about the head and kicked in the right direction. It wasn't what you would call pleasant. She sighed and knocked back her drink. Where the hell was he? Sighing she glanced at the clock. It felt like she had been waiting here for centuries…or at least an hour, but the clock seemed to mock her, showing that in truth fifteen minuets had passed. With a frustrated growl Fiona began observing their chosen meeting spot.

It was right up next to the sea; the wooden structure warped from the salty air. The entire place felt off kilter some how. Perhaps it was all the sea dogs gathered drinking underneath the over played sea theme. It could be that half the building was added on, incorrectly she might add, to the first half. Glancing at the clock she wondered if its Disney style was the reason.

The clock was a giant purple octopus. Rather disgusting really. Everything, the prize piece being the clock, was donated to the pub. All the people who came here frequently had donated their 'favorite' this and they're 'prized' that. Fiona had donated a porthole from the Quequage to make a new window. She glanced at it now and wished that they hadn't glued starfish to it.

A horrible gale rushed in as another patron came in. His collar was up and his hat was pulled low. Fiona wished she would have dressed like that, today was damn cold. The man didn't even glance about before his feet moved towards her. With a smile Fiona flagged the waitress and ordered two more drinks. By the time she was gone the man would have shed his coat and hat and seated himself across from her.

The two wouldn't speak for a bit. Then their drinks would arrive. Fiona glanced at the clock. He would shrugged his shoulders and sipped at his drink. She nodded her head and leaned back. "You haven't berated me for being late yet," he said and grabbed his coat, "Are you sick?" Fiona scoffed but accepted the article of clothing.

"Just trying to think of a new way to put it. That rants gotten a bit stale and crinkly." She told him. He smirked and took another sip. "I like your hair like this." Fiona reached across the table to play with it. "You look like some hip college kid. Although the facial hair, don't know what you'd call that, is more beat nick." Her hand traveled down his face and tugged at the small goatee.

Swatting her hand away he gave a laugh. "That's the result of me losing a bet. I have to try and look like some sort of Bigfoot." Fiona laughed and swirled her drink in the cup. "I believe his exact words were, nice and shaggy." He rolled his eyes and tried to take a swig of his drink, only to find it empty. "You know, I wish they didn't weight these things. I always feel like there's going to be more in it." He turned his glass upside down to let the waitress know he was ready for another.

"I do hope your not driving home. You will be a hazard if you drink your usual amount." Thanking the waitress for his drink Klaus smiled at her, "I'm not driving, I'm walking." She shook her head. "Well now I feel bad for the motorists!" The two smiled and laughed a bit, but soon they both were struggling for something to say.

Fiona looked at her drink, then out the porthole, then back at her drink. Glancing at Klaus she could see he was trying to think of something, so she began a staring contest with the clock. She held up for about a minuet before she needed to close her aching optics. Tears rushed so remoisterize her now abused eyes and she reminded herself that she would never win that game.

"When can we start meeting up outside of this place?" Klaus' voice was so sudden that she jumped. "I mean, it's nice and all but…we never…"

"Do anything." Fiona finished. Klaus nodded. It was a routine that had never failed. With a sigh Fiona shifted in her seat. When were they going to do anything? What were they doing now? "As soon as we can. As soon as V.F.D. will let us go."

Klaus cut her off. "As soon as the moon explodes and the shards fall to earth, where janitors will sweep them up and dump them in the ocean." He slammed his fist down on the table. "We both know that's not going to happen! V.F.D. is always going to be in turmoil! We are always going to have an important assignment! We can't wait for them to pat us on the head and say 'Good choice guys, you can date now.' We have to decide for ourselves, I'm tiered of leaving my fate and my life up to an organization that is falling apart as we speak." He had gained attention from other patrons and was now trying desperately to ignore them.

Fiona sighed and looked out the window. It was true. Every bit of it was true. "Lower your voice. It's not good to yell about." Fiona told him. She didn't care to have anyone know the truth about them.

"Why should I? Is it so bad that I want to freely admit I love you? Is it so horribly that I want to say I hate V.F.D.?" Fiona wanted to say no but Klaus cut across her words again. "We could have a normal life you know? We could run away from our lives. They're hollow shells now anyways. We could live together, and be happy for the first time in…lord knows how long."

Fiona quickly placed a finger on his lips. "Your eyes…they are very shiny." She told him. With an angry glare Klaus slumped back in his seat knowing that the conversation was over. She glanced at the clock. "It's almost midnight, you should go home. Your sisters will be worried about you." Klaus snorted, but finished his third drink and paid for it all. Standing up he grabbed his hat and went around the table.

"I just want to love you." He whispered in her ear. With a kiss to her cheek he turned and left. Fiona stared after him then at her hands. Running a hand through her hair Fiona forced herself to stand up and follow him. Klaus didn't take a second glance at her, wtih a sigh Fiona stared at the empty seat across from her. After a while she shoved her hands deep inside the pockets of her jacket.

Odd, she didn't remember this one having been lined with fake fur. Looking down Fiona realized that she not only had Klaus' coat, but that he was by now probably blocks away from her. "Why do you have to be such a fast walker?" Fiona groaned to the night air. "Now I'm going to have to beat you home. It's a good thing your on a slight buzz."

Running from the ill lit pub she traveled down the street, took a left, and cut across a park. She knew where his house was and had now parked herself in front of it. Her eyes scanned back and forth, fully aware that his sisters where watching her every move.

Finally around a corner Klaus appeared, rubbing his arms to fight the cold. His head was bent and he was hunched over. Fiona decided that if she didn't know him, she wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally. Finally he stopped in front of her, and turned his head up. His cheeks and nose were a bright pink from the cold and bags were now visible under his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked. Fiona bounced from one foot to another. What did she want?

"You forgot your coat." She answered. He smiled a bit and leaned against the cold stone. "Yes well, you are wearing it." With an embarrassed nod she slipped it off and held it out to him. Without a word he pushed it back at her. "My house is right here. Yours is not so close. Keep it." She looked at it and then at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked, slowly putting it back on. He gave her a nod and then kicked a pile of snow.

"Positive."

She nodded her head and then took a few steps forward. "Then I suppose," she said finally stepping right up to him, "that I have no reason to be here, other than to say good night." With a small grin she leaned up and kissed him. "Tell your sisters that they must have been completely slammed because there was no girl with you outside, mainly because I'm a woman not a girl." With that she walked off and disappeared around a corner.

Klaus shook his head and went up the walkway. "What a loon." He said to no one in particular. Opening the door he was not surprised to find his sisters staring at him.

"Klaus," Violet asked, her suspicion ringing in the air, "who was that girl out there?"

Klaus almost laughed but managed to restrain himself. "You must be completely plastered. There was no girl outside." With the best drunken demeanor he could muster Klaus swayed up the stairs to his bedroom. Completely content and dreaming of mushrooms.


End file.
